


Safeguard

by kaicahuates



Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HE DESERVES THE WHOLE WORLD, god the only man i love, i would protect jihyun with my dying breath, jihyun protection task force, spoilers for V's route!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: Rika’s voice gets more frantic, and the grip on the knife tightens. Your blood runs cold. This is not happening.You’re running before you can stop yourself.





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> i finished "another story" and thought "what if MC got stabbed instead" and here we are lmao
> 
> so spoilers for day 9 & 10 of "another story" 
> 
> sorry in advance for any typos and grammar errors... my grammar is the worst!
> 
> enjoy!

“You go ahead first, I want to be outside for a little bit longer.” Jihyun says.

You furrow your eyebrows, “I don’t mind staying, plus I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Jihyun smiles, you’re still embracing each other. Jihyun had just poured himself out to you. The last thing you wanted to do was stay away from him. Jihyun was finally seeing that he didn't have to shoulder his burden alone. The past week has been a whirlwind, but spending time with Jihyun (and Luciel) made you forget everything you’ve been through.

Jihyun is still looking at you, mint eyes scanning your face. You try not notice his eyes darting to your lips. You can feel heat rush to your face. You hope he doesn’t kiss you, but you brain is screaming for the contact. Although, instead of leaning in, he gently pulls away from the embrace. You’re thankful but also disappointed.

“Go, I’ll only be a few minutes.” Jihyun says while he’s still holding onto your hand.

You bite back a protest. You hate to leave him alone, but you realize he won’t take “no” for an answer. You sigh, “Just don’t stay out for too long. We don’t know what, or who, is lurking around here.”

Jihyun nods, “Promise, I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.”

You give his hand a squeeze and start to walk away.

You try not smile like an idiot back towards the cabin. You shake your head, the image of Jihyun’s face won’t leave. That happiness is soon replaced with dread. You try to ignore it, “He’s fine. He’ll be fine.” You tell yourself.

It only takes a minute for you to turn back.

You freeze when you hear a female voice. That same voice that keeps bugging you in the messenger and over phone calls.

Rika is standing with Jihyun. They’re both oblivious to your presence, talking with each other. You walk quietly, making sure to avoid stepping on foliage, until you’re hidden behind a large tree. From this angle, you can only see Jihyun’s back, and Rika’s left side.

That’s why Jihyun told you to go inside, you think. You almost raise your voice to yell, but notice the knife Rika is hiding. You can’t see Jihyun’s face from this angle. Does he know she has a knife?

Rika’s voice gets more frantic, the grip on the knife tightens. Your blood runs cold, this is not happening.

You’re running before you can stop yourself.

Jihyun turns just as Rika raises her knife.

“NO!”

Rika looks at you with wide eyes. You look down to see the knife, very much inside your stomach. Blood is staining your clothing. Rika pulls away the knife and you let out a scream as you fall to the ground. You land onto the dirt with your bare knees, but that pain barely registered. The pain in your side is excruciating. At least, the knife wasn’t stuck inside of you, which was a good thing? Or was that bad?

Rika looks at you in horror, blade still in her hand. It’s coated with your blood. “No, that wasn’t meant for you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She starts backtracking, and runs.

Jihyun is in front of you looking at you in shock. Jihyun takes off his jacket and presses the fabric into your side. He grabs your hand, letting you hold his jacket there.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jihyun screams. You shake your head, “I had to…” The adrenaline is wearing off. You're becoming aware to amount of pain you're in, “I had to protect you.”

“I have to get you to a hospital.” Jihyun gingerly picks you off the ground. You scream at the movement, Jihyun profusely apologizes. You hook one arm around Jihyun’s neck, while the other one holds his jacket against your wound. Jihyun tells you to keep putting pressure on your side, you obey, trying not to yell at the pain.

“Guess I can’t,” you struggle to speak, “email the guests about the party.” Your vision is starting to come and go, but for the most part, you’re just trying to ignore the pain.

You think that made Jihyun laugh but you can’t tell. Is he crying?

“You’re bleeding out, I think you have more pressing matters.” He was joking, that’s good. You only make a noise in response, not having the strength to hold a conversation.

It feels as if Jihyun is carrying you for hours until he’s reached the cabin. He spares no time, kicking the door open.

“Luciel! We need to leave, NOW!” Jihyun yelled.

Luciel runs into the main room, confused but that is quickly erased when he sees you. There’s panic in his eyes, “What happened?!”

“Rika,” Jihyun starts but then shakes his head, “I’ll explain later. We have no time for this. Call the hospital, tell them they’ll need to be waiting.”

“Right, let’s go!” Luciel says grabbing his keys and phone off the table.

“Sorry if I get blood on your seats, Luciel.” You mutter.

Luciel turns to face you, “I’ll let it slide if you live.”

“I’ll try not to die then.” You say, eyes closing. You realize the blood loss is finally taking a toll on you. You want to stay awake, but your eyelids feel heavy. Jihyun gently shakes you awake, “Hey, don’t fall asleep. I need you awake, can you stay awake for me?”

“I just wanted to protect you, Jihyun.” You whisper. You try your best to keep you eyes open. Luciel opens the back door for Jihyun.

“I should have been the one to take this injury. Not you, why would you?” Jihyun asked. You could hear the pain in his voice, you felt yourself being lowered into the car seat. Jihyun asks you to stay upright, you nod. He shuts the door closed and runs to the other side of the car. He slides to sit next you. He moves your body, so you’re leaning on him. “You’ve been through enough, Jihyun.” You say, looking at your side. Jihyun’s khaki jacket is almost dyed red.

“Oh that’s a lot of blood.” You say, shocked. With the car doors closed, the smell of rust floods your nose, it’s irritating. Luciel starts the car and quickly starts driving on the road.

“Jihyun, get into the chatroom. We need to tell the members about this.” He nods and pulls out his phone, you wonder how the others would react. “Can they even join the chatroom?” Jihyun asks.

Luciel nods, “I’ll fix it right now.”

“My phone…” you say. You pat the pocket of your pants. Thankfully, you had it in your right pocket, which was free of blood. Surprisingly, it's still there. You pull it out and hand it to Jihyun, “Luciel said he wanted to see it. Make sure he gets it later.”

“Good, you’re remembering.” Luciel says while he’s texting with one hand.

“Don’t text and drive.” You try to say in a scolding manner. Luciel chuckles putting his phone down, “There, the other RFA members should be coming in, keep them updated. Keep them awake, we can’t risk them going unconscious.”

“It’s just a flesh wound.” You try to joke. Jihyun is holding his phone to where you can see, you try to read, but the chat is going too fast. It just ends up making you dizzy.

“Tell me what you saw earlier, when you saw Rika.” Luciel says, it takes you a second to realize that he’s talking to you. You furrow your eyebrows, it seems like it happened hours ago, “Jihyun told me to go inside, but I had a bad feeling about leaving him alone. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn’t. I turned around and went back to find Rika with Jihyun. I saw the knife and I just,” You pause, eyes closing again.

Luciel calls out your name, bringing you out of your trance, “Stay awake! You saw the knife?”

“I saw the knife,” you repeat, “and I just ran. The look in Rika’s eyes, she wanted the worst. I couldn’t just stand there and watch. I pulled Jihyun out of the way, and here we are. I knew she was going to hurt me, but the thought of actually being stabbed didn't occur to me.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jihyun says. There’s no anger in his voice, you think, he sounds amazed. You almost want to laugh but a fresh wave of a pain hits. You blink away the dark spots in your vision, “I don’t know, if i can hold on for much longer.”

“We’re here!” Luciel says.

Jihyun is out the car door before the car comes to a complete stop. You use the small remaining strength you have to open your car door. You try to get out on your own, but Jihyun is there before you can get your foot out the door.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Once again, Jihyun takes you in his arms. The movement sends another wave of pain through you. This time, you manage to hold in the scream. The hospital entrance seems miles away. The harsh lights of the hospital greet your eyes. You close them, but this time it feels like a chore to open them again. “Bright, too bright.” You mumble against Jihyun’s neck, “Too bright.”

It feels as if your head is underwater, the last thing you manage to hear is Jihyun calling your name.

-

The first thing you can feel is how dry your mouth is. Next, how much pain you’re actually in. It’s not horrible, but you feel stiff. You let out a moan, while you still try to regain your senses. You open your eyes only to close them again; it was too bright for comfort.

It takes a second for you to register that someone is calling out your name. You turn towards the sound and see the familiar shade of mint hair. He’s sitting at your bedside and although he looks happy, you can manage to make out the signs of fatigue on his face. You can feel how hard he’s hold your hand.

“Jihyun? Where are we?” You ask, you notice how hoarse you sound. You clear your throat, trying to get rid of that dry feeling. There’s a wave of relief on Jihyun’s face, “We’re at the hospital.”

Memories slowly start to come back to you. The mountain, Rika, and the knife. You shake your head. The sleepiness is being washed away slowly. “I remember… the mountain… Rika,” Your eyes go wide and look at Jihyun, “She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

Jihyun shakes his head, “I’m fine. Since we’re at the hospital, she hasn’t done anything to the us or the RFA.”

You instantly relax, “How long was I out?”

“You’ve been out for over a day. I was worried, but seeing you awake and talking, I feel a weight off my shoulders.” Jihyun smiles. You can’t help but smile back. Your smile fades as you see how disheveled Jihyun looks. It looked like he hadn’t left your side. “I’m sorry for making you go through this. I just,” you pause, “ran. I couldn’t handle the idea of you being hurt. It was reckless, I know, but I wouldn’t change anything.”

Jihyun looks taken back at your words. He takes a second to look down at your hands, that are still locked together. You give him a reassuring squeeze, telling him to take his time to express himself.

“I want to,” he says still looking at your hands, “I want to love again. I finally realized who Rika truly is. She was willingly hurt me, but also those I care about.” Jihyun looks up as he finishes that sentence. Even while you’re in a hospital bed, he manages to make you feel warm. You wonder if the heart monitor can pick up the spike in heart rate. “I want to finally live for myself. Not for the sake of others, to finally find myself. I want to get the point where I can be happy with myself. I want to explore everything that is out there. I want to be happy with you.”

You let go of Jihyun’s hand only to raise to his face. You gently caress his cheek, he closes his eyes at your touch. The action makes your heart soar. “I want that for you too. I truly do, and I want to be happy with you too. Take the time that you need. I don’t want to hold you back.” Jihyun opens his eyes. You can see Jihyun about to protest but you grab his hand to silence him, “You don’t owe me anything. I did this,” you motion to your injured side, “acting on my own accord. What I want most is your happiness. If that means taking time to be alone, I’ll be here waiting for you. Plus, I don’t think I’ll ever care about anyone else enough to take another stab wound for them.”

That makes Jihyun laugh, he squeezes your hand again. He brings your hand to his lips, kissing the inside of your palm.

You pull your hand away, “Stop being so romantic, the nurses are going to come and wonder why my heart keeps racing.” Jihyun laughs again. You think about how beautiful he sounds.

It doesn’t matter how long Jihyun takes in finding himself, you’ll be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! my twitter is @dulcemyeon if you would like to find me there!


End file.
